Rossis Kiriban for HCIIIX
by septasonicxx
Summary: Genesis wants Rosso to meet his friends so that they'll actually believe he has a girlfriend. Will she agree to it? Kiriban story for HC-IIIX on deviantart, who caught my 10,000th pageview. Also, it's a bit or a lot AU.


AU. Genesis/Rosso

"I really do think you should come in," Genesis said, holding his PHS to his ear and frowning thoughtfully. "They'll love you!"

Sephiroth and Angeal exchanged a glance from where they sat, both curious as to who Genesis was talking to and who he was talking _about_. For a while now they had wondered whether he had a girlfriend, seeing as he often looked much happier and could be seen on the phone a lot more often – such as now.

"Please? For me?" Genesis paused as he listened to what the person on the other end said and then he cringed. "No, I wasn't insinuating-"

Sephiroth snickered as Genesis face-palmed.

"Sometimes I pity him," Angeal murmured to Sephiroth in-between mouthfuls of food. "But only for a few seconds."

"Ross_o_!" Genesis whined. "Please just come? I want you to come and meet my friends … what? You're over..." Genesis suddenly stood up and spun around, his eyes going straight to the door to the cafeteria and his eyebrows shooting up as he saw Rosso standing just outside it. She didn't look impressed as she put her phone away and began walking in.

"The phantom girlfriend exists." Sephiroth whispered. Angeal rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement.

"Genesis, which ones are your friends?" Rosso asked as she reached him and put her hands on her hips.

"Just here," Genesis said with a grin, taking her arm and pulling her over. "Sephiroth, Angeal, this is my girlfriend Rosso. Rosso, these are my best friends Sephiroth and Angeal."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I had begun to think that you didn't exist." Sephiroth said, standing and shaking her hand.

"How could you think that? I never told you about her to begin with!" Genesis argued.

"You didn't talk about me to your friends?" Rosso asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh..." Genesis went red. "I was embarrassed! I knew they'd just tease me mercilessly until they met you to confirm you were real, so I figured I'd just have you meet to begin with... saves me a lot of effort, see."

"Oh." Rosso said. "That makes sense."

"So how long have you two been going out?" Angeal asked.

"Not too long," Genesis shrugged, glancing over at Rosso. "Two months?"

"Two _weeks_ actually." Rosso grumbled. "The month and a half before that were spent trying to convince you we wouldn't just argue the entire time."

"Well look where _that_ got us." Genesis said sarcastically.

"You're acting like a married couple already," Sephiroth commented. "I'd say you're a perfect match for each other."

"Why, thank you! That's what _I_ said!" Rosso smiled. Genesis rolled his eyes.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Angeal said to Rosso. "But I really do have things to do, unfortunately. I have a student who needs constant watching."

"Maybe we'll be able to catch up again later." Rosso suggested.

"Sure! See you." Angeal smiled and left the room, no doubt to begin a search for Zack Fair which would _probably_ end in disaster.

"So how did you two meet?" Sephiroth asked.

"He ran into me." Rosso said instantly.

"I _bumped_ into you," Genesis corrected. "And then you couldn't stop staring because you'd fallen in love at first sight."

"It's not _my_ fault you're good-looking." Rosso snapped.

Genesis opened his mouth to speak, paused, and then grinned. "That's sweet, Rossie."

"Aww, so is the name Rossie! Did you just think of it then?" Rosso asked, smiling up at him and batting her eyelids.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Genesis asked.

"Like it? No. I love it!" Rosso giggled.

Sephiroth slowly turned away from them, his eyes wide in shock. Gradually he made his legs work and managed to walk out of the room, words such as 'Genni-kins' and 'Rossie-love' following him as he went.

He wasn't quite sure whether it was a good idea for Genesis to have a girlfriend just yet. But if it made his best friend happy... why not?


End file.
